Imperial Emperor
:Not to be confused with the Imperial Empire. Joining Cyber Nations The Imperial Empire was established on the 13/8/2008 by its founder, the Imperial Emperor. Set up on the red team, Imperial Emperor lay idle while he decided his next move. His nation was bombarded by various recruitment messages from different alliances, Imperial Emperor discovered that the New Pacific Order might just be the place for him. He looked them up on this wiki, and was amazed at their history as well as the many departments he could get involved with. New Pacific Order 2008 The Imperial Empire joined the Order with hopes that he would be lucky enough to be selected for membership. His hopes came true and he was allowed to join with the other fortunate members who call Pacifica home. The Imperial Emperor was not one to be idle and desired to help the Order when and where he could. Since his nation wasn't very large and therefore cannot provide much protection, and neither funds for comrades in need, he instead seeked to find different ways to help out. One of Imperial Emperor's first acts was to join the Tech Corp. By doing so, he would get money to grow his nation as well as helping give tech at cheap price for those nations that needed it. To date, Imperial Emperor has worked hard in the Tech Corp, fulfilling orders when they arrive and so far managed to ship over 2000 units of tech, which he regards as quite an achievement. He also joined the Recruitment Corp for a while to help bring in new recruits. However, he discovered that what he was doing wasn't quite for him, so resigned to look further for more work. Having joined ACE early own, he particularly fancied the look of the wiki squad and the work that they carried out. After applying and being accepted, he worked hard on the Order's wiki to maintain it, keep it up to date and fight those who attempt mindless acts of vandalism. Having enjoyed working under the excellent leadership of King Esus, he was surprised when he found that Esus had stepped down and he had been offered the role as leader of the wiki squad. Accepting, he oversaw the transition of the Wiki squad from the ACE department to the SCS department. Looking for a greater role in Pacifica, Imperial Emperor joined the graphics department in Media where he has been active in creating and producing various works for various needs, whether it be private, departmental or alliance wide, he aimed to create excellent products. 2009 However a little thing called real life caught up with Imperial Emperor, who was forced to depart from Graphics. Additionally Imperial Emperor found that the time he had to work on the wiki was significantly slashed, so he had to resign from the leadership role. In the meantime, Imperial Emperor continued to work as a Procurer for the Tech Corp, faithfully completing every deal set for him. He also managed to achieve an aim originally set a few months before hand, he was invited into MI to work alongside those who help keep Pacifica safe. Unexpectedly, however Imperial Emperor was asked to retake on the role as Wiki Manager, which he accepted and currently seeks to not only continue the great work done by Sumguy, but further expand on the Wiki Department as a whole. Imperial Emperor continued to operate in the Order when a new war broke out, far deadlier than anything he had experienced before, or expected to see. The incident began over the alliance OV, and ended in several alliances declaring war on Pacifica who had attacked OV. Thus the small TORN/NPO Vs OV War had just expanded into the War of Armageddon. Although starting out the war with only an OV target, Imperial Emperor had enough foresight to sense that something big was coming over the horizon, and prepared his nation aptly which allowed it to survive the initial assault from 3 VE nations. Not really taken by surprise, Imperial Emperor fought back, admiring the chivalry that his opponents fought with. When those wars expired eventually, he moved on during the war, striking out at the enemies of Pacifica. He has since fought a number of enemies, from RoK to VE, FOK and OV being only some. As the war waged on around him, a number of changes took place internally in Pacifica. The Special Community Service (SCS) was disbanded with a number of departments going to different sections. Concerning him however, was the wiki section and where it was to go. An advocate of having it dispatched to media, his view was supported by a number of Comrades and it was agreed that the entire wiki department and staff would simply be transfered to Media. Imperial Emperor thus took on the new mask of "Media Staff", appointing Brennan to the rank of Senior Wiki Author and set about recruiting new blood. The arrangement in Media itself was simple, the wiki team would be under the administration of the Writing Division though operate largely independently, an arrangement that suited Imperial Emperor perfectly. On July 19, 2009, the guns fell silent as the surrender terms for the NPO came into effect, ending the War of Armageddon. Taking stock, Imperial Emperor was finally able to take a breather and reflect on the months of fighting gone by. Having fought from the very beginning, Imperial Emperor had warred with a grand total of 19 hostiles - some multiple times. He had lost over 2000 infrastructure and several hundred units of tech through rebuying and looting. This mattered less to him though than the spirit he had seen throughout Pacifica, which in his view had been and continued to be incredible. As July turned into August, Imperial Emperor found he had less time to devote to his duties than he desired. In the view of the changing situation, he thusly stepped down from his position as Wiki Manager in the Media Corp and handed the position over to Brennan, with the view of returning to his former position and full activity when the situation permitted. He did, continue with his tech corp duties as a procurer, buying and sending tech to those who need it, however during the time of surrender terms, this meant sending technology reparations to the victors. In late October-November a number of changes took place in Media Corp of the New Pacific Order. Firstly, wiki was made its own division, separate from writing. Then, Wiki Manager Brennan was promoted to the position of Coordinator by Hawk, leaving the Manager position open again. Thus, Imperial Emperor stepped back into the role, and continued to lead the wiki department. Then on 29 November, one of his happiest moments occurred when it was announced Imperial Emperor had been accepted as an NCO into the Military Command of the Order, working alongside his longtime friend Sumguy. 2010 The new year brought a handful of changes for Imperial Emperor. Through work and patience, his nation had reached new heights, not seen since before the War of Armageddon, allowing him to contribute more than just tech towards the reparations. Then on 26 January, after several months of work as an NCO, it was announced that Imperial Emperor had been selected to succeed Sumguy as Beta Lieutenant, as the former had been claimed by RL. Imperial Emperor accepted the appointment with a mixture of happiness at being recognized for his work, but also sadness as he had enjoyed working with Sumguy. The next major event to occur to him was his decision to leave the wiki division in Media. Though it had been one of his best areas of work, Imperial Emperor decided that in the interests of allowing new blood to come up, plus him finding trouble continuing, that he should step down. Despite being resisted, ultimately his resignation was accepted, and he was awarded the Outstanding Media Leadership Medal for his work. Imperial Emperor had also joined the Diplomatic Corp in late 2009, continuing to work with them as a Diplomatic Consul through the new year and into 2010. Then on the last day of January, he was promoted to Chief Analyst in recognition of the work he had been doing for the Corp. On 20 May 2010, Pacifica was released from its surrender terms, allowing Imperial Emperor to remilitarize and gain in strength once more. In late May Imperial Emperor rejoined the Wiki Division, first as a Wiki Author but later made Wiki Manager with the sudden departure of BloodDoll. The Wiki Division was at the time in bad shape as resignations had taken its toll on the number of authors, however a mixture of policy changes and recruitment of new individuals soon had the Wiki Division returning to normal operating levels. Then on 29 July, Navblue announced that Imperial Emperor had been promoted from Lieutenant to the position of Colonel in the Military Command, a position that Imperial Emperor was amazed to received. On August 4, Emperor Cortath held an Imperial Awards ceremony, in which Imperial Emperor was award the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence for his help with assisting the Diplomatic Corp change over several of its procedures using new technology, ensuring a smooth transit. In late August Imperial Emperor finally retired from the Tech Corp after having been a member for well over a year. Imperial Emperor had sent out over 4000 tech by this time, both in deals with other NPO nations as well as part of the reparations following the War of Armageddon. Towards the end of September, Imperial Emperor elected to step down from Media in order to focus more on his role in the Military, with Melisande being appointed in his place. Following on from September, Imperial Emperor spent most of his time concentrating on Pacifica's Military, working with the remainder of MilCom on various tasks. He also spent time working on his nation, building up his infrastructure and technology levels to make him more powerful, whilst developing more improvements and wonders to further the existing strengths of the Imperial Empire. Duties All the duties Imperial Emperor has ever carried out for the Order are listed below. Imperial Emperor's Current Job Dogtags '''Imperial Emperor's Former Job Dogtags I Imperial Emperor's Former Job Dogtags II War Ribbons Awards File:5 articles.png|Userbar awarded for successfully creating 5 wiki articles File:10 articles.png|Userbar awarded for successfully creating 10 wiki articles File:20 articles.png|Userbar awarded for successfully creating 20 wiki articles Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order